1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to a method for manufacturing a positive electrode and a power storage device.
Note that the power storage device indicates every element and every device which have a function of storing power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, power storage devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries and lithium-ion capacitors have been developed.
With the development of power storage devices, as a positive electrode active material of lithium-ion secondary batteries, a material which can supply lithium stably has been developed.
For example, as a lithium supply source, a compound containing lithium (Li) and cobalt (Co), such as lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2), is known (see Patent Document 1).
[Reference]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-295514